


What if

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri fears for the future, he fears to be left alone and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/).
> 
> AN: This could be set any time after episode 41. I wrote it thinking about Belal, but it could be Yuuri meeting another king that lead to this : he did tell in the anime that a lot of the human countries wanted to join for political reasons... And probably the fact that he doesn't control the Maou played a role too...

  
It had come up suddenly in the middle of a conversation. A mysterious fear that Yuuri did not comprehend pushed him to ask the question.

"If I became like this -- a bad ruler -- would you leave me?" His dark eyes were very round and gleaming, his body inclined forward and up with dread and anticipation.

Conrad smiled tenderly at his king’s question. "You are a good king, Your Majesty. You show it to us every day." His voice was meant to be reassuring; even only the fact that Yuuri asked this question proved he would always care for his retainers too much to become a cruel tyrant.

"But what if, Conrad?" Yuuri was not placated. His heart was beating fast and he could nearly not move, paralysed with this incomprehensible fear. "If I became a bad person, would you rebel and oppose me?"

Conrad’s smile did not waver for a second and Yuuri could hear in his voice that he did not believe for a second that something like that could happen. "Only if it served your best interest, Your Majesty, or if you asked me to."

Panic was gaining ground fast on Yuuri’s mind, something in him demanded an answer which he could not find in Conrad’s words. "What if I lied, if I put people in jail with no reason?"

Conrad did not really understand why this would worry his king that much, so he spoke with a voice softer than before. "I might try to reason with you then," he honestly answered. "But it would not drive me away from you."

Yuuri drew back slightly, and shook his head. Somehow he could not believe it. He feared it would not be true. "What if I killed people?"

Conrad’s smile stayed in place but something dark passed in his eyes. "I doubt your hands could be bloodier than mine," he tried to joke.

"Then what if -- what if I killed you?" The smile on Conrad’s face grew wider in amusement at Yuuri’s new unbelievable hypothesis. "No wait -- what if I killed people close to you?"

Drawn by Yuuri’s seriousness in this imagination game, Conrad took a few seconds to think, but whatever scene he could imagine did not contradict his first intuition. " I don’t think it would be enough to drive me away, Your Majesty."

The strange tension and apprehension grew in Yuuri, and he was near pleading in his next question. "What if I tortured and maimed them first? What if I maimed and tortured you?"

Conrad just smiled away. "I would forgive you."

Yuuri’s arm started shaking. "What if -- what if …" He seemed so distraught that Conrad had to interrupt him.

Gently, he gathered the trembling king in his arms. "Whatever you did -- whatever you do -- I would only leave you again if you asked me to," he vowed. "And even then, a word from you would call me back, Yuuri."

The young king had fallen silent, the fear gradually leaving. He still did not understand but let himself relax in Conrad’s warm embrace.


End file.
